Doctor Dad
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place after the events of the movie itself, Tulio discovers new responsibilities in a beautiful life ahead for him and his wonderful Linda.


Doctor Dad

Synopsis: A 'Rio' fanfiction. If you haven't seen the film, don't read this story.

It takes place after the events of the film have unfolded. Tulio adjusts to life as more than a man with the St. Francis touch, he becomes a husband and a father.

"All the birds of a feather do what they love most of all,

We are the best of the rhythm and laughter, that's why we love Carnivale."-Lyrics from 'Real In Rio'

Chapter 1—One Fine Brazillian Day

Tulio had been able to set up a job for his girlfriend Linda not long after he had opened a bird sanctuary for millions of species that were endangered, like Blu's kind. Thanks to events beyond their control, Jewel and Blu had mated and had the most adorable little Spix chicks. Linda had the honor of naming the babies. One she named Royale due to his diva-like personality and love of being out in the sunlight, as if it were his own personal spotlight. Then came the shy, unsure Rico whose charimsa sparkled whenever someone played the samba over the radio. He also had a love of Brazillian football and exquisite Brazillian food. Lastly came the only female of the group, Sapphira. She wasn't going to be the only one though, because Blu and Jewel were expecting their second brood. The excitement was enough to make Tulio want to shout for joy and made him realize how much he wanted to be a father. This want had grown ever since he and Linda met the downtrodden Fernando. He and Linda had become his surrogate parents and the three of them had become a family. But he wondered how Fernando would adapt to Linda and he being married and the possibility of him becoming a big brother.

It was a gloriously sunny, sultry day in the rainforest as usual and Tulio kept running through vows in his mind.

"How am I supposed to convey my feelings to her? I've loved her for so long, and Fernando has only drawn us closer together. I want us to be a _true_ familiga.", he thought to himself as he studied the glow of the diamond and its multifaceted angles and glint in the light. The symmetry of that diamond was beyond perfection, and he knew that Linda would adore it. Then again came the niggling doubt of what Fernando would think. If he wanted to do this right, he would ask Fernando for his blessing and then come out, boldly, confessing his heart to his love at the dinner table.

He had no more time to lose.

That night, seated at the table, Fernado relayed what had occurred at school recently. He was on the soccer team and had proven to be an exceptional player, even earning star status. Someday, he hoped that he could go pro. Tulio had already spoken to Fernando about his plans with Linda before dinner, and he had nudged him in the ribcage, knowingly.

"Took you long enough to figure out she's the lady for you, dad ! You know that I've always wanted the best for you and mom both, and now, well, at least eventually, it will be official. I couldn't be happier !", Fernando trumpeted as he hugged Tulio close unexpectedly. The young orinthologist had felt tears crop in his eyes and dabbed them away before Fernando could see his surrogate father weep for celebration.

As Linda was serving dessert, Tulio rang the side of his wine glass for attention.

"It has taken me months to figure out what my heart truly desired. Little did I know it was right in front of me this entire time. Linda Marie Jameson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife ?", Tulio asked, groping for the ring in his pocket and kneeling in front of her to present it in its full glory. Fernando's innocent, glowing eyes remained transfixed to the beauty and fire of the diamond.

"Tulio Lucas Alvarez, my marvelous, quirky birdman, of _course _I will ! Yes !", Linda answered, kissing him affectionately as he put the ring on her finger. The rest of the night was spent dancing and singing and getting prepared for the delightful days yet to come.

Chapter 2—Birds of a Feather

Pedro and Niko had noticed quite a bit of activity occuring near the bird sanctuary. Thinking that Blu might have an idea what was going on, he visited his 'pad' and stopped by for a visit.

"Hey, homeboy. Sup ?", Pedro asked, looking cool and suave without trying.

'"Uncle Pedro ! Uncle Niko !", the little chicks said, pleased to see their idols.

"How's it goin, Royale ?", Pedro questioned, ruffling the eldest' chick's feathers. Royale laughed.

"It's been busy ! Daddy thinks that Linda and Tulio are getting married. At least that is what he tells me.", Royale relayed, proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Oh, is that so ?", Niko chimed in, smiling.

"Those two ? Really ? You'd think that a girl from who knows where Minnesota and a guy from Rio would never click, but even I, the Masta of Love have a few things to learn.", Pedro admitted.

"It's one of those elements you can't pin down or quantify. It is alchemy, Pedro.", Niko responded.

"Stop waxing philosophical on me, Niko !", Pedro squawked, slightly annoyed.

"I think it's beautiful the two are getting married here, and close to Carnivale as well.

That's when they knew they were starting to fall in love.", Jewel sighed dreamily, a lovely smile accenting her beatific face. A proud Blu looked at her, radiant as usual. For a moment, he felt just as he did before when he had met her that first time, only in this moment, if it was possible, Jewel had become all the more beautiful. She wasn't showing much at all, but she could start feeling her babies becoming rambunctious in her belly.

"The wedding's soon. Are you going to come ?", Blu asked, eagerly, hoping his friends would celebrate Linda's special day.

"Wherever there's a party, you know Pedro'll be there, shakin' a tail feather !", Pedro said, swaggering his hips to non-existant Latin music. Niko chortled at his friend's enthusiasm, but he too was known to adore music and parties. By this time next year, Tulio and Linda would become man and wife.

Chapter 3—Stunning As Ever

Tulio stood at the altar fiddling with his turquoise necktie. He was overjoyed to savor every moment of his wedding to Linda, but to be honest, he was a bit apprehensive. The fear that he had quickly acquiesced once he viewed his darling Linda. Just as her namesake in Spanish, she was gorgeous to behold and floated down the aisle as if she were an ibis. For a moment, Tulio was dumbstruck, just like the time he realized he was completely enraptured by her.

_How Beautiful_, appropriately, played as Linda approached her husband, taking his hands into hers. He smiled goofily and blushed.

"You look rapturous.", he commented.

"And you look devilishly handsome. That turquoise tie really brings out those hunky chocolate eyes of yours.", Linda said, lost in Tulio's endearing gaze. The priest began prounoucning vows in Portugese and declaired them as husband and wife. Dipping Tulio into her arms, Linda kissed her husband with full force, leaving him breathless.

Pedro couldn't _wait_ to take part in dancing, and Niko was raving about the pina colada punch that had been served for the guests.

"It's none of that canned garbage. This is fresh pinapple, Pedro. Nectar of the Gods !", he crowed, soaring momentarily to the music. Jewel and Blu had come for the festivities as well, savoring the cake that had been made to resemble a Spix Macaw.

"Isn't this cannabalism ?", Blu asked, jokingly.

"I don't know but it certainly is decadent !", Jewel said, eating merrily. Being pregnant, she pigged out somewhat, but Blu didn't mind. He found her even cuter when her beak was coated in blue frosting.

Tulio wanted to spirit his newlywed wife to the Caribbean while Fernando tended to the bird sanctuary. He was turning 13, but was older than his years sugguested. He had dealt with birds before and the birds had taken a liking to him. His favorites were Blu, Jewel and their brood. One bird in particular had grown attached to him, and that was Rico. Fernando brought out the best of Rico's character, and vice versa. Before leaving, he entrusted everything to Fernando's care, knowing full well he could rest easy leaving the sanctuary in the capable hands of his surrogate son.

Tulio didn't know what was more breathtaking, the islands or his wife in a rainbow bikini.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her curves. In every day the couple spent, they fit tons of activity into it, and by the end of the day, Tulio carried Linda into their room and laid her gently on the bed.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but I want to make love to you.", Tulio said, bluntly, sitting in the center of the bed, looking at Linda directly in the eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd ask, my love.", Linda said, seductively. She look her bikini top off and twirled it around, then the bottom, shaking her hips rhythmically. Gently, she removed Tulio's swimtrunks and pinned him to the bed, kissing him passionately. The two of them rolled around, making love vigorously and tenderly until the wee hours of the morning.

"Good morning, beautiful.", Tulio said, mussing Linda's hair. She clung on to Tulio for a moment.

"You were exceptional, Tulio.", she commented, snuggling with him. He melted in her embrace, feeling his heart sing within him.

"You were stunning as ever.", Tulio agreed. He nuzzled her nose and went to make breakfast to her. But no sooner had he started cooking eggs and bacon that they were entangled on the floor, enjoying each other. She laughed heartily and kissed him.

"At this point and time, I doubt we'll ever eat breakfast.", she teased.

"Breakfast can wait.", Tulio said, welcoming his wife back into his intimate embrace.

Tulio and Linda's love lfe had been spectacular, and it hadn't cooled off at all by the time they had arrived home, welcomed by friends and family (and boatloads of food). Fernando was the first to rush towards his mom and dad.

"It was lonely without you here !", he said, latching on to Tulio eagerly. He was then welcomeed into the embrace of Linda. Linda hadn't really begun showing signs of being pregnant, but Fernando could feel the embryo in Linda's tummy kicking back strongly.

"Did mom tell you we're going to have a baby brother or sister ?", Fernado inquired with an all-knowing grin upon his face.

"How do you know that, Fernando ?", Tulio asked, his expression one of wonder.

"I can hear him or her stirring in mom's belly.", Fernando said, innocently, stroking his mother's stomach very gently. Linda chuckled.

"That tickles, Nando !", she laughed.

"I'm going to be a dad. I can't believe it. Wow !", Tulio stated, looking at the love of his life, realizing that his life was about to be transformed in ways he never truly understood. Yet, he knew that these transformations would be blessings, despite the challenges and hurdles ahead.

Chapter 4—Baby Marie Robin

Around the time that Jewel gave birth to a new brood, Linda began having labor contractions close to gether. The doctor had stayed with her on her cell phone since she had called him after her water had broken. Typically, Tulio was a calm, collected individual. But with the birth of his first daughter quickly arriving, he had almost become hysterical.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be freaking out, not you, honey !", Linda said, laughing. She was amazed how swiftly Tulio whisked her into his arms and into his Nissan Leaf. He helped her breathe as they listened to Brazillian jazz over the radio. In a matter of minutes, they were in the hospital and Linda was wheeled into the emergency room.

The doctor coached Linda through her labor, and holding Tulio's hand, with one massive push, out came Marie Robin. Marie had her dad's facial features but her mother's hair and eyes.

She was absolutely perfect, even down to her left facial mole under her cheek, a beauty mark that Tulio was certain would beguile lots of men; men he would eventually have to beat away from his Marie with a club.

Blu and Jewel were curious about little Marie, and Pedro and Niko had stopped by to visit as well. They had heard the little one crying for milk earlier and currently she was in her rocker, fast asleep.

"Come to see Marie ?", Tulio asked, almost in a whisper. His tone was reverent and soft, and the Spix Macaws could see why. The baby was positively stunning. She was perfect down to her ten tiny toes, which every so often, wriggled as she dreamed.

"Wonder what she could be dreaming about.", Linda asked, as he held out her arm for Blu to scale and rest upon her shoulder as he typically did. He brushed up against her cheek affectionately.

Blu could see the resemblance. Little Marie definitely see more of Linda in Marie Robin than Tulio, but Tulio's dark hair and facial mole were her's as well.

Epilogue 

Marie was soon joined by her brother Silvio Martin, who were both looked after by Fernando, who, even though he wasn't related to them by blood, had become a big brother to them all. The two kids learned all about tropical birds, plants and animals as they grew and thrived. Often times, their home environement was akin to that of a school and everyday, they learned something new and exciting. Tulio and Linda watched their children thrive in the world, learning about its ins, outs, ups and downs, and most importantly, music and dance. The two adored Carnivale and couldn't wait for the time when it came rolling around. Like their mother and father, they would enter floats in the parade and often received prizes for their creativity and artistic talent. Neither of them was certain what they wanted to do when they wanted to grow up, but they had their whole livetimes to learn what their purposes were.

The End


End file.
